world_of_padmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Punchy
The Punchy is a starting weapon of World of Padman, along with Nipper. It has high damage at close range, a single bite takes away half of full health. When Punchy is equipped, the player is granted 30% speed boost until the player has switched to other weapon. When five frags are achieved with Punchy, the player will automatically get Puppet Master powerup, gaining 200 health and armor, enemies will get fragged once bitten for 30 seconds. However, the player is restricted to Punchy and cannot equip any weapons. Strategies *The Punchy is the weapon to humiliate somebody with! If you've managed to take off a lot of somebody's health, but they haven't died, run up to them and kill them with it. *If you have to use the Punchy as a real weapon, try to surprise the enemy by hitting them in the back. Ambush your enemies from the corners, from the side or when they're distracted by pickups or other opponents. Rushing them plainly from the front will most likely get you killed. *If you see somebody with the Punchy and you are being targeted, run away and fire at them. As long as you're moving away from them, it'll be difficult for them to get up to you and attack. Be careful not to back into a wall though; if you do, you're dead meat. *Being an unique type weapon, Punchy generates invisible short ranged bullets to hit detect. Punchy once it contacts it deals 50 damage then knocks away the victim, without adding extra damage. That ability would be useful to keep the close enemies away from the pickups you're about to take and "deny" them. At the other hand it tosses them away from you so you lose your chance to make a second contact under a second. *Considering the high rate of fire and damage output, this weapon can be more useful than it seems. If you encounter a group of players fighting in close quarters, it may be worth your while to pull out the Punchy, it is better if your foes don't see you before you attack. If you have a Pumper, you should never need the Punchy. *With PadPower combination with the Punchy, you would kill full health enemies with a single slice. *It isn't just a weapon for if you run out of ammo, if you sneak up on someone or if you're in melee range, you can cause the opponent a hard time. Some weapons can't keep up with the high damage output of the Punchy or the close-range effect of it. *Consider switching to a Punchy to save ammo if you are sure you can kill the opponent. You never know when you might run out of ammo and have the weapon switch leave you vulnerable. *If you are standing on top of an opponents head and they aren't aware, give them a warm welcome to the world of pain with your Punchy. *Betty Jump! Use Betty jumps to send you flying at high speed, allowing a perfect opportunity to pull out your Punchy and not only humiliate your opponent, humiliate them at the speed of sound. *A tricky strategy is to use the Betty to bounce an enemy directly into your Punchy. A variation of this strategy is to use the knockback of your Betty to get them into a corner, where the Punchy excels. Gallery File:Puppetmaster.jpg|Puppet Master in first person view Trivia *Puppet Master powerup can still be obtained without achieving five frags using Punchy through cheat code, however it does not grant player 200 health and armor. *Although in manual states that the player will be stronger than his/her opponents, Puppet Master only grants player 200 health and armor and does not protect against direct hits and splash damages, unlike PadPower.